<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freddie Mercury’s Open House by emma_and_orlando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483747">Freddie Mercury’s Open House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando'>emma_and_orlando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freddie’s Sex Parties [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Butt Plugs, Degradation, Gags, Light Spanking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sub!Roger, cum, vibrating cock rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Mercury transforms his guests into furniture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freddie’s Sex Parties [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freddie Mercury’s Open House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I recommend reading the rest of the series before this oneshot, but you don’t necessarily have to!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's a nice piece you got Fred, very sturdy."</p><p>"Thank you, Darling. I do quite appreciate quality furniture." </p><p>Crystal reaches down to put his glass on top of Rogers back, right next to the bowl of crisps that's been balancing between his shoulder blades for the past half an hour or so. </p><p>Roger moans, but the pathetic sound is drowned out by the gag wedged between his slack lips. Drool has gathered in a pool on the marble floor.</p><p>The sight is irresistible. Crystal licks his lips. </p><p>"I hope you know a good cleaner. Someone appears to have soiled it." </p><p>Crystal trails his index finger over Rogers cum covered back. Since he has been on his hands and knees in the middle of the living room, he has lost count of now many men have jerked off over him. </p><p>Leaving the cum to dry on his back.</p><p>It is filthy. Crystal can imagine it feels amazing to be touched after such a long time of being ignored and used. </p><p>Indeed, Roger whines, his achingly hard cock pulses between his trembling thighs. Crystal has no idea how he managed to stay perfectly still for so long, with the vibrating cockring massages his cock to continuous orgasms. </p><p>"You know how it is," Freddie smirks over Rogers back. He is also hard in his pants. "You can't have it catching dust somewhere in the corner. You got to use it so that it doesn't go to waste."</p><p>Crystal wishes Roger was allowed to lift his head up so that he can see the desperation in his eyes. </p><p>But Roger isn't allowed to move. </p><p>Besides, he isn't sure if Roger <i>could</i> raise his head even if he wanted to. </p><p>The poor blond man tries to flex his fingers. It is a sly subtle movement and he barely moves his knuckles to see if he still has the mobility. His wrists and ankles alike have been bolted to the floor with heavy metallic cuffs. </p><p>Truly— making Roger a part of the living rooms interior. </p><p>"Do you mind if I-" Crystal looks up at Freddie, while trailing his hands down to his pants. </p><p>Freddie's cheeks are flushed with equal excitement. He is as merry as ever. "Of course not." He smirks. "Please, be my guest."</p><p>Crystal stands by Roger right side. Freddie is on his left.</p><p>Both of them crowd him in the most delicious sense of the word. Roger can't see them as much as he can feel their presence swallowing him away. Using him as a table top.</p><p>As if he is nothing.</p><p>"Such a lovely house you got, Fred. Really nice." </p><p>The small talk is mostly for Roger. Crystal had seen Freddie's house before, but never <i>quite</i> like this.</p><p>The clacking of Crystals belt coming undone makes Roger whimper and his cheeks clench around the plug in his ass. </p><p>Groaning low in his throat, Crystal wishes it was himself buried inside him. </p><p>His belt is made of leather and when it unwraps from his jeans, it makes a cracking sound. Subconsciously, Roger pushes his ass out for another lick of touch. Good or bad touch, he doesn't seem care. </p><p>Crystal frees his cock from his underwear. </p><p>It is already hard in his palm. It feels heavenly to give himself two shallow pumps in his palm.</p><p>The scene today has particularly turned him on.</p><p>Roger is not the only piece of furniture in <i>'Freddie Mercury's Open House'</i> party. </p><p>When he had entered the room, Roger was screwed down onto the floor, he had seen Brian tied down to a chair by his arms, neck and legs, molding him and the chair into one. The last thing he saw of him across the room was a beautiful looking woman sitting on his lap and rubbing her pussy against his hardness. </p><p>They are being used. Unacknowledged pieces of furniture. </p><p>Around the room various people are shaped into a creative sets of ornaments. Someone in the far corner was made to hold a lightbulb  above her head, as a lamp. Someone was shoved into the closet and Roger occasionally hears the unknown man whimper and moan when his cock ring spikes up. There are several more tables. Two people form a footrest for a couch and curtains hanging before the closed window. </p><p>Crystal has never been more turned on. </p><p><i>Ignoring</i> is not quite the word for what is going on. Roger, someone who Crystal in particular finds incredibly attractive, is definitely turned on by being used and valued for his purpose as a table, but as a person he is degraded, plugged and overstimulated. </p><p>Crystal continues to lazily pull on himself while his eyes shift from Rogers cum stained back to Freddie— who was also entranced by Rogers low moans.</p><p>"Will you join me, Fred?" He smirks. </p><p>Crystals voice rings through Rogers clouded head, he trembles, arms completely weak.</p><p>That makes it hard for him to stay still. It takes all of his concentration not to collapse face first onto the cold marble floor. </p><p>The sight makes him harder in his palm. </p><p>"Oh, how could I resist." Freddie snickers. Unlike Roger and the other furniture, they aren't completely naked. Freddie has to wriggle down the top of his red leather pants to free his cock. The sound is almost deafening amongst the echoing moans going about the room. </p><p>Rogers cockring decides that that's the moment to vibrate violently.</p><p>"Gnhghnn." His eyes roll back into his head and his toes curl up on the cold marble. </p><p>Crystal watches his entire body tense like a bow. It must feel heavenly to have his aching cock steadily massaged. </p><p>He tries to mimic what Roger might be experiencing.</p><p>He lets his hand delicately slide up and down his length. His grip is firm, keeping him on the edge. It has inky been moments of him touching himself, but the ruined sight of Roger makes it impossible for him not to be turned on. </p><p>Freddie isn't helping either. He is standing over Roger too, jerking his large cock over Rogers lower back. </p><p>He's less hesitant to go fast. Crystals orgasm pools deep in his underbelly. Roger twitches uncontrollably and his cock pulses with the need for release. </p><p>Even though Crystal had first looked around the room and tried to enjoy some of the other furniture, he knew he couldn't resist Roger in the end.</p><p>Ever since Roger has been bolted down to the floor he has been hard. Aching and edged. He has no idea how many times Roger has released himself because of the cock ring, but on his last orgasm he had cum dry. </p><p>The desperate sight of him makes Crystals toes curl and his balls tighten. </p><p>"You got a wobbly table, Fred." Crystal comments breathlessly. Not once do either of them stop touching their cocks. "Might have to look at that." </p><p>Crystals voice seems to bring Roger back to the surface. He tries to quiet down his whimpers and stop wriggling as much, but it's too late.</p><p>The heavy palm of Freddie's lands on his left ass cheek. </p><p>The smack makes Roger shudder and keen loudly. His ass blooms a beautiful bright pink. </p><p>"That should work." Freddie says. His voice is stern and at the same time airy. It makes Roger push his ass out for more touch. "Don't want to have to whip my <i>table</i> into submission."</p><p>Crystal relishes in the scene. He hadn't even noticed he started to tug harder on his cock, but he is. Precum already slickens down his cock.</p><p>Roger isn't doing much better.</p><p>The vibrations send down his cock make it hard to comply and be still.</p><p>Roger makes an effort to clench his thighs together, but it only makes his ass clench deliciously around the buttplug. Again Crystal wishes he was at least allowed to look at the men and beg them for mercy with his irresistible baby blue eyes. </p><p>In this moment, Crystal inches closer to him until his knees are nearly touching Roger. </p><p>His cock is completely hard now, the vein underneath is pulsing and waiting for its release. Crystal is now jerking as fast as Freddie is.</p><p>But unlike Freddie, Crystal has his eyes open and concentrated on Rogers flexing back muscles. </p><p>Still balancing the various items on top of him. </p><p>"Hmm. Nghffgnn." Roger whimpers, his eyes watering.</p><p>The sounds he makes only turn Crystal on more. He knows that the groans that slip from his parted lips have the same effect on Roger. The sound of skin being pumped fills Rogers senses. The smell of their manhood fills the stuffy air between them. </p><p>Crystal, equal to Roger is hypnotized by the dizzying pleasure.</p><p>His entire body is tense as a bow. His foot cramps and Crystal is unsure if Roger can stay upright after another orgasm with how bad he is shaking. </p><p>He already struggles to stay on his flat palms. He sways dangerously because of his muscles trembling. </p><p>All of his concentration is on staying upright, but the stimulating ring around his cock is dividing his attention. He is too far into headspace to take a deep breath and gain composure. </p><p>His world is now nothing but him trembling on his hands and knees, all alone, covered in cum and his own tears. </p><p>"Almost there."</p><p>The words slip past his lips before Crystal can stop himself. Roger had desperate tears leaking down his flushed face— the reassurance makes him moan. Then sigh.</p><p>"Me too." Freddie breathes. He inches impossibly closer to Rogers body. Crowding him to the floor, like two predictors over their prey. </p><p>Crystals eyes are set on his delicate wrist, watching him caress himself into a state of oblivion. </p><p>He lets his thumb slide over his slit. Gathering the cum there. </p><p>Not unlike Crystals cock, he is red and hard. Ready to burst his load. </p><p>The pleasure that builds inside of him comes from thinking of his and Freddie's cum adding to the mess on Rogers back. Crystal mimics Freddie's drunken chase to release, he fumbles with his cock as fast and eager to the sound of Rogers breathy whimpers. </p><p>His hunger dissolves into pleasure. </p><p>Adrenaline hits a high. Crystal cums with thick ropes of seed over Rogers back.</p><p>"Oh fuck— fucking hell." </p><p>He cums hard and stars blur his vision as delicious pleasure overtakes him. </p><p>Roger tightens around his buttplug when he orgasms right after Crystal, accompanied by a moaning Freddie. The poor sub doesn't manage to stay still. </p><p>He cums pathetically onto the floor. Adding a small watery amount to the cum already pooling there. </p><p>Crystal continues to blindly pump his cock until the very last drop has covered Rogers soiled back. Even when he has nothing else to give, he continues to stand there. Looming over Roger while holding his rapidly softening cock.</p><p>"Fucking hell." He looks up at Freddie, who's equally dazed from his orgasm. "That was, something else."</p><p>"Never jerked off before, Chris?"</p><p>Crystal is still forming his witty reply when a weak whimper comes from between them.</p><p>It is Roger, who's eyes are glassed over and drool is dripping down his chin. </p><p>"Oh poor dear!" </p><p>Both Freddie and Crystal scramble to get all the glasses and bowls off of Roger. They carelessly put the cum stained items onto the floor. The moment they are gone, Roger freely collapses.</p><p>"Whoa!"</p><p>Crystal gracelessly catches him before his chin collides with the marble. </p><p>Freddie falls to his knees— dick still hanging out of his underwear, to begin undo Rogers ball gag.</p><p>In the meantime Crystal strokes Rogers hair out of his tear stained face. Roger is breathing harshly and doesn't hold any of his weight himself. His knees are ready to give out on him while Crystal holds his upper body. </p><p>"Hey Roger. <i>Roger</i> you did very well." As soon as the gag is gone and Freddie begins with the handcuffs, Crystal grabs his chin to make him look up.</p><p>His eyes are hazy, Roger is floating. </p><p>"We're proud of you. You're the best table one could ask for. Right, Fred?" </p><p>It is only a half joke, Freddie smiles sweetly as he undoes Rogers bindings. </p><p>"Yes, he was very good for us." </p><p>Crystal has wanted to do this ever since the day he had watched Roger jerk off on the other side of the glass window— he closes his eyes and presses a kiss to Rogers pink cheek.</p><p>Roger sighs contently and lets himself nod off in Crystals arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for readinng! Please leave a comment if you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>